Une nouvelle romance
by petitefleurdautomne
Summary: Les personnages : - Ronald Weasley, clochard au cœur tendre - Hermione Granger, citadine divorcée et esseulée en mal d'amour Lieu d'action : dans une grande ville Vous l'avez compris, cette fic sera une nouvelle romance entre Ron et Hermione, dans un monde sans magie...
1. Chap 1

_**Et voici une nouvelle fic, toujours bien guimauve et fleur bleue, comme je les aime ! Bonne lecture à vous.**_

xxx

Marchant tranquillement en ce jour de printemps ensoleillé, Hermione Granger, s'arrête comme tous les midis au snack du coin, s'achète une salade, une pomme et une bouteille d'eau minérale, puis se dirige vers le parc tout proche. Hermione a 35 ans, une silhouette encore très séduisante, de longs cheveux châtains et ondulés qu'elle discipline avec peine tous les matins pour être présentable à son travail. Depuis son divorce avec son mari Drago Malefoy, elle a repris son nom de jeune fille et se ressource en venant tous les midis à ce parc situé non loin de son lieu de travail plutôt que de courir rentrer chez elle, se faire à manger et recourir pour retourner à son boulot. Du coup, elle a du temps pour se détendre, et en plus, elle aime ce lieu : c'est un parc pas très grand mais très bien aménagé, avec de nombreux bancs, des zones ombragées, d'autres ensoleillées, des points d'eau, des fontaines, plein d'oiseaux, de nombreuses fleurs et essences différentes. De nombreux bancs permettent de choisir des emplacements variés, près du square ou de l'étang, sous les arbres ou sur la pelouse …

A son divorce, ses collègues lui ont gentiment proposé de manger ensemble au bureau, mais Hermione ressentait trop le besoin de faire une coupure dans sa journée de travail au journal. La mise en page des articles lui demande énormément de concentration, et ce temps entre midi lui permet de recharger ses batteries, en bouquinant ou en écoutant un peu de musique. Peut-être ses collègues ont-ils pris ça pour du snobisme car elle fait beaucoup de zèle au bureau, finissant tard si besoin, ne comptant pas ses heures, mais peu importe. Ainsi passent ses journées, ses semaines, monotones et tranquilles, et Hermione s'en contente, occupant ses week-ends par des sorties au théâtre, à l'opéra, au cinéma, dans des musées, seule ou avec sa meilleure amie Ginny, une rouquine toujours de bonne humeur et qui sait toujours lui remonter le moral.

Ce midi, Hermione décide d'aller vers son endroit préféré : un très grand banc situé juste en face de l'étang. Manque de chance quand elle y arrive, quelqu'un est déjà allongé sur une moitié du banc, un SDF semble-t-il. "Tant pis, il y a de la place de l'autre côté, et puis, d'autres gens ne sont pas loin, si j'ai besoin …" songea-t-elle prudente. Elle sort son repas et commence à manger. L'individu allongé non loin d'elle ne semble pas être dérangé par sa présence car il continue à dormir. Elle termine son repas et sort la suite de son livre dont elle trouve la lecture intéressante. De temps en temps, elle jette un coup d'œil à l'individu allongé mais il ne semble pas bouger : elle guette sa respiration, se demandant un moment s'il n'est pas mort, mais le mouvement régulier et lent de sa veste en tweed élimé la rassura.

Elle regarda l'heure, treize heures quarante : il était temps de repartir au bureau…

xxx

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, elle croisa régulièrement l'individu : souvent allongé sur le même banc, que du même coup les autres gens respectables délaissaient, parfois assis : il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, des cheveux mi- longs et légèrement ondulés, d'un roux vif, une barbe fournie.

Une ou deux fois, elle dut à nouveau s'assoir sur le même banc que lui car les autres étaient pris. Il ne lui disait rien, dormant ou semblant ailleurs. Il ne semblait pas méchant, et elle se mit à le considérer comme un élément faisant partie du "décor" du parc, étant même plutôt étonnée quand elle ne le voyait pas, et se rassurant lorsqu'elle le revoyait le lendemain.

Un midi, Hermione se cherchait comme d'habitude un banc pour son repas, elle devait revoir un projet en cours pour le journal et n'avait pas le temps de faire le tour du parc, c'est pourquoi elle s'assit de suite sur un des bancs dont elle savait qu'il était souvent disponible : celui que le SDF avait l'habitude d'occuper. Il était là, comme à son habitude, la tête sur l'accoudoir du banc, semblant somnoler. Elle n'y fit pas plus attention et sortit son sandwich. Tout en mangeant, elle sortit ses notes qu'elle relit puis annota au crayon de mine. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle ne vit pas le temps tourner. Le ciel se voila de gros nuages gris et elle sentit les gouttes d'abord fines se transformer rapidement en giboulée violente. Pestant, elle fourra ses notes à moitié détrempées dans sa chemise plastifiée, sortit en tâtonnant le parapluie qui heureusement ne quittait jamais son sac, et l'ouvrit. Elle soupira tristement : elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre la fin de l'averse, qui espérait-elle ne durerait pas trop. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela son voisin de banc. Tournant le regard, elle vit qu'il était toujours là : il avait soulevé comme il pouvait son col de veste et s'était couvert la tête. Malheureusement, l'autre moitié était exposée aux gouttes qui ruisselaient sur son visage et le faisaient grimacer. Hermione n'hésita pas une seconde : dans un élan de gentillesse spontanée et non calculée, elle proposa :

\- Vous voulez vous abriter sous mon parapluie ?

L'homme tourna la tête vers elle, l'air stupéfait, comme s'il n'avait pas bien entendu ou pas bien compris. Hermione commençait à se demander si elle avait bien fait de lui proposer, quand l'homme acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et se rapprocha d'elle. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux sous le parapluie, le bruit des gouttes résonnant bruyamment au-dessus de leurs têtes…

Ce fut lui qui rompit le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant pour Hermione :

\- Merci beaucoup !

Il avait une voix grave, "très apaisante" songea Hermione

\- De rien … murmura-t-elle.

\- Cette fichue pluie ne finira donc jamais ? ajouta-t-il

\- J'espère que si, du moins avant la fin de ma pause ! sourit Hermione, je ne tiens pas à faire le trajet sous la pluie, même avec un parapluie !

L'homme sourit. A ce moment-là, l'averse cessa brusquement, aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

\- Ca y est on dirait que ça se calme quand même !

\- Oui, ça y est c'est fini ! dit Hermione baissant son parapluie et le tournant de côté pour secouer les dernières gouttes. Bon je crois que je vais profiter de l'accalmie pour y aller… dit Hermione

\- Merci encore pour l'abri !

\- Ce n'était rien ! Au revoir, salua-t-elle en partant.

\- Au revoir ! répondit le SDF.


	2. Chap 2

Le lendemain, Hermione se choisit deux petits pains bagnats fourrés au thon, et s'autorisa une viennoiserie en dessert. Elle n'hésita pas et choisissant comme souvent maintenant l'endroit le plus tranquille du parc, elle se dirigea vers le banc en face de l'étang. Comme la veille, le SDF était là, assis en tailleur.

\- Bonjour, salua-t-elle poliment en s'asseyant.

\- Bonjour ! répondit l'homme avec un sourire.

\- Espérons qu'aujourd'hui nous n'aurons pas d'averse !

\- Oui, ce serait souhaitable, sourit-il.

Elle sortit son déjeuner et commença à manger.

\- Bon appétit, lança-t-il.

\- Merci ! répondit Hermione. Puis sans trop réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle lui montra l'autre sandwich : J'en ai un deuxième, vous voulez qu'on partage ?

\- Euh, y faut pas vous sentir obligé, vous savez ! refusa l'homme gêné.

\- Ce ne me dérange pas, en fait j'en ai pris deux croyant qu'ils seraient plus petits mais en fait, je ne finirai pas tout.

\- Euh, vous êtes sûre ?

L'homme hésitait, il avait grand faim. Pour toute réponse Hermione lui tendit le sandwich…

Il le saisit, puis le mangea, rapidement mais proprement.

\- Merci, ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas mangé d'aussi bon !

\- Alors vous n'avez pas gouté le spécial au saumon, il est encore meilleur, si vous êtes là demain, je vous en ramène un pour vous le faire goûter ! sourit Hermione. L'homme rit doucement, comme en réponse à une bonne plaisanterie et la conversation s'arrêta là. Hermione sortit la suite de son livre, et se détendit. Puis l'heure arrivant, elle le salua et retourna travailler.

xxx

Le lendemain, elle acheta deux sandwichs au saumon ,deux yaourts ainsi que deux oranges, avant d'aller au parc.

Souriant, elle s'approcha du banc et salua le SDF toujours à sa place.

\- Vous allez m'en dire des nouvelles ! annonça-t-elle en sortant les sandwichs.

\- Vous n'avez sérieusement pas fait ça ! Je veux dire … Vous ne pouvez pas … Enfin vous ne devez pas … L'homme bafouillait, apparemment vraiment gêné.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui tendit simplement sa part.

\- Je vous ai pris un yaourt aussi, goût fraise, vous aimez ?

A contrecœur, il prit le sandwich, le déballa et commença à manger.

Elle fit de même : le sandwich était bon et frais, comme elle l'aimait : des rondelles de concombre, du saumon fumé, du jus de citron, de la salade, de l'aneth.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est vrai qu'il est meilleur que celui d'hier … reconnut-il en souriant.

\- Lundi, je vous ferai goûter une salade de pâtes de chez Gino ! C'est pas mauvais non plus.

\- Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? demanda l'homme soudain, posant son sandwich et se tournant vers elle. Il n'était pas énervé ou agressif, son regard exprimait simplement de la curiosité.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Personne ne fait jamais ça ! Les gens se contentent de me regarder avec méfiance ou méchanceté, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Dans le meilleur des cas, on me donne une pièce voire un billet, mais personne ne partage son sandwich assis sur ce banc avec moi ! D'ailleurs, personne ne s'assoit à côté de moi ! Vous êtes qui ? Quelqu'un du service social qui veut me convaincre de m'installer en refuge pour l'hiver ? Non merci, j'ai déjà donné y a deux ans, tout ce que j'ai récolté, c'est des insomnies à cause de mon voisin qui ronflait comme un tracteur, des poux, et une mycose aux pieds grâce aux douches bien entretenues ! J'ai mis six mois à m'en débarrasser ! Merci bien !

\- Non, non, vous n'y êtes pas du tout, se défendit Hermione, je travaille dans un journal de presse local !

\- Ah ! dit l'homme semblant comprendre. Alors vous cherchez à faire un article sur la vie d'un SDF ?

\- Non plus, je n'écris rien, je ne suis pas journaliste, je fais juste la mise en page, un travail de secrétaire plutôt !

L'homme parut soulagé, puis il ajouta :

\- Faut pas vous sentir obligée de me nourrir, vous savez, j'ai l'habitude, je me débrouille.

\- Mais je ne me sens pas obligée, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Ça me paraît normal, c'est tout ! Et je ne suis pas chrétienne, je suis athée ! précisa-t-elle souriante, je ne cherche pas non plus à gagner mon paradis ! J'aime votre compagnie silencieuse le midi, c'est égoïste : en fait, je vous achète ! ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il sourit, amusé.

\- Je dois prendre ça comme le salaire de mon travail, c'est ça ?

\- Un peu ! rit Hermione.

\- Bon, alors ça me va, une heure de mon temps contre un déjeuner ! Marché conclu ! Moi c'est Ronald, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ron ! Il tendit sa main, qui étonnamment, sembla propre et blanche à Hermione. Elle la serra :

\- Moi c'est Hermione …

\- Enchanté, Hermione !

xxx

C'est ainsi que naquit l'amitié entre Hermione et Ron : au début, elle se contentait de lui apporter le repas du midi, ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps sous le regard sceptique ou interloqué des passants. Puis, au fil des semaines, Hermione découvrit que Ron était en fait un homme plein d'humour, cultivé et plein d'esprit. Il connaissait les livres, mieux qu'elle, il la faisait rire, et les minutes que durait sa pause de midi passait trop vite. Parfois, ils faisaient le tour du parc en bavardant, mais le plus souvent, ils restaient à l'ombre de leur grand banc qu'ils s'étaient désormais appropriés. Elle attendait toujours avec impatience la pause de midi, et lui ne cachait pas sa déception au moment où il fallait qu'elle parte.


	3. Chap 3

Un jour, Hermione ne vit pas Ron à l'endroit habituel, elle le chercha dans tout le parc, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aperçoive à la fontaine à l'autre bout. Il semblait tremper un mouchoir dans l'eau et se tamponnait le visage. Hermione eut un mauvais pressentiment et accéléra le pas. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle étouffa un cri : son visage était encore maculé de sang mêlé à l'eau, une entaille profonde qui saignait encore abondamment barrait son arcade droite et son œil était tout boursouflé.

\- Mon Dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?!

Ron sursauta et se retourna :

\- Ah c'est vous Hermione ! Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est rien, j'en ai vu d'autres…

\- Qui vous a fait ça ? ! C'est horrible !

\- Une bande de jeunes … tout à l'heure… Il fit un geste las.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, pour s'amuser…

\- Mais c'est horrible, vous devriez aller porter plainte …

\- Ca ne servira à rien, croyez —en mon expérience !

\- Mais enfin vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça, vous devez au moins voir un médecin, je vais vous conduire à l'hôpital !

\- Non, je … Je ne peux pas payer ! Je vais me débrouiller, ça va aller.

\- Je payerai pour vous, suivez- moi!

\- Mais c'est pas la peine !

Mais Hermione, avec une force qu'elle ne se soupçonnait pas, lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers elle.

\- Ssssh ! Il grimaça de douleur.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en le lâchant, ils vous ont frappé là aussi ?

\- Oui, reconnut-il.

\- Je ne recommencerai pas … si vous me suivez à l'hôpital.

\- Ok, ok, je vous suis …

Elle l'emmena sur le boulevard proche, et fit signe à un taxi : pendant qu'ils faisaient route, elle appela le bureau pour prévenir de son absence, expliquant qu'elle accompagnait un proche à l'hôpital.

\- Ils ne vous ont rien dit ? s'inquiéta Ron.

\- Non, on a toujours de l'avance pour les pages culture, mode et santé, pas de souci !

Ron sembla soulagé.

A l'hôpital, un médecin l'examina rapidement. Il lui fit des points de suture, prescrivit des antalgiques et une pommade à mettre sur les contusions, et déclarant qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant, lui conseilla tout de même de porter plainte.

\- Vous voyez, déclara Ron en sortant, je vous avais dit que ce n'était rien !

\- Vous avez quand même des points de suture… Ça ne vous fait pas trop mal ? demanda-elle alors qu'ils étaient montés dans le taxi.

\- Non, ça va …

\- Je vous ramène où ? Vous n'avez pas d'endroit où aller ?

\- Ramenez-moi au parc …

\- Mais, vous n'avez pas d'amis qui peuvent vous héberger, de la famille ?

\- Non ! Ramenez-moi maintenant ! Son ton était devenu dur et sec … Hermione n'insista pas.

\- On se voit demain ? demanda-t-elle hésitante alors qu'il sortait du taxi.

\- Bien sûr, à demain, et merci pour tout ! Il sourit, malgré son œil gonflé et son pansement.

Le lendemain, Hermione le retrouva comme d'habitude : son œil avait déjà bien dégonflé et en quelques jours, les points de suture cicatrisèrent et les fils tombèrent d'eux-mêmes en une semaine.

Ils ne parlèrent plus de l'incident.

Les jours d'été passèrent, Hermione avait pris 3 semaines de congés, mais continuait à venir manger au parc le temps de midi. Elle en profitait pour faire son footing avant. Ron et elle se voyaient toujours régulièrement. Néanmoins la rentrée arriva vite, et avec elle le temps plus incertain : la pluie se mêlait souvent à leurs repas, et Hermione finit par lui acheter un solide imperméable avec une capuche, en ayant assez de le voir trempé et frigorifié en l'attendant sur le banc habituel. Il voulut la dédommager avec le peu d'argent qu'il avait sur lui, mais elle refusa :

\- Vous pouvez en avoir besoin pour autre chose, gardez-le.

Après la pluie vint le froid de novembre et les premières gelées. Hermione prenait soin de toujours prendre des plats chauds et emportait régulièrement une thermos de café chaud que Ron buvait avec délectation, en réchauffant ses mains à travers ses gants troués, que Hermione décida un jour de raccommoder.

Elle essaya de lui trouver des petites annonces pour du travail, mais à chaque entretien, au vu de sa tenue, il lui annonçait toujours le lendemain qu'il était refusé ou pire, que l'entretien n'avait pas eu lieu. Hermione se désespérait, craignant de plus en plus de le laisser dans le froid mordant de l'hiver qui s'approchait à grands pas…


	4. Chap 4

L'hiver est là. Hermione est retournée au parc tous les jours, d'abord pour emmener à manger à Ron et ensuite comme il a neigé récemment, elle apprécie le spectacle du parc sous la neige et de l'étang gelé. Les gens sont emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, et leurs bonnets, écharpes et moufles les protègent contre le froid mordant. Ron ne semble pas en souffrir, malgré son vieux manteau élimé.

Le 24 décembre arrive, et Hermione n'a rien préparé de spécial : sa meilleure amie, Ginny et son fiancé Harry lui ont proposé de venir passer le réveillon avec eux, mais ça ne lui dit rien … Elle vient quand même faire un tour au parc : Ron est là comme tous les jours, et quand elle lui demande si il n'a aucun endroit où aller, il répond que Noël est un jour comme les autres pour lui :

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi ! J'ai l'habitude !

Hermione sait qu'il ne sert à rien d'essayer de le convaincre d'aller en foyer : elle a déjà essayé de nombreuses fois et essayer une fois de plus risquerait de le fâcher pour de bon.

A dix-sept heures, le soir commença déjà à tomber :

\- Bon, la nuit arrive, il est temps que je rentre, dit elle se levant du banc glacé sur lequel ils étaient assis en mangeant des marrons chauds que Hermione avait achetés au marchand du coin avant d'entrer dans le parc.

\- Joyeux Noël à vous Hermione ! Passez un bon réveillon !, dit Ron souriant et la saluant d'un signe amical de la main.

\- Joyeux Noël à vous Ron ! dit Hermione lui rendant son salut.

A peine avait elle fait quelques pas qu' elle se rendit compte de l'ironie de sa phrase, elle allait rentrer au chaud, avec plein de nourriture, trop pour elle seule, et lui serait ici tout seul sans rien à manger, alors qu'elle pouvait le nourrir, et dans le froid, alors qu'elle avait de la place pour le loger ….

Elle se retourna et revenant vers lui elle lui dit lentement :

\- Je … Je me disais : vous pourriez venir chez moi, j'ai largement de quoi vous nourrir…et ça me ferait plaisir …

Ron la regardait bouche bée…

\- Vous voulez ? Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir …

Ron ravala sa salive et put enfin s'exprimer, il était estomaqué :

\- Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine, je … J'ai l'habitude, ne vous en faites pas pour moi …Vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine…

\- Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, considérez que vous le faites pour moi, Ron, s'il vous plait ?!

Hermione avait dit cela avec un air tellement plein de gentillesse, sans pitié dans ses yeux, que Ron ne put dire non :

\- Bon c'est d'accord, mais seulement pour ce soir, et je repars une fois que j'ai mangé, d'accord ?

\- D'accord ! dit-elle simplement.

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la maison de Hermione : Ron était angoissé et commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté, Hermione au contraire se sentait soulagée.

Arrivés en bas de l'immeuble, Hermione se tourna vers Ron :

\- Voilà, c'est ici !

Il suivit son regard et regarda pensif, regardant l'immeuble certes ancien mais bien entretenu et dans une rue bien lotie de la ville.

Hermione sortit sa clef et grimpa les quelques marches qui séparaient le trottoir de la porte d'entrée.

Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne la suivait pas, elle se tourna et constata qu'il était toujours sur le trottoir, les yeux en l'air.

\- Vous venez ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que…

\- Allons, je vous assure que vous ne dérangerez pas. Et puis, c'est Noël, je ne peux pas vous laisser dehors, surtout par le froid qu'il fait. Entrez vite !"

Il se décida et la suivit. Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble et gravirent l'escalier. Arrivés sur le palier, elle ouvrit la porte et le fit entrer.

\- Allez-y je vous en prie.

Il entra en silence et regarda tout autour de lui. L'appartement était propre, grand, clair, éclairé et spacieux, et il y faisait bon vivre.

Un miaulement…

\- C'est mon chat, Pattenrond.

Un énorme chat tigré arriva près de Ron et le renifla d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas méchant mais il n'aime pas les inconnus ! Il s'habituera…

Elle avait retiré son manteau et l'avait accroché derrière la porte, sur le porte - manteau.

\- Donnez le vôtre, je vais l'accrocher aussi.

\- Mais il est sale, je…, dit Ron honteusement

\- Je vous le laverai plus tard si vous voulez, pour l'instant donnez-le, coupa-t-elle énergiquement. Je vous propose qu'on se réchauffe avec une bonne tasse de …. Que voulez-vous boire, café, thé, chocolat chaud ?

\- Euh, je veux bien un chocolat, répondit Ron qui était extrêmement gêné de se trouver ainsi, dans un si bel et si propre appartement : il se sentait si sale, puant la crasse accumulée au cours de ces longs mois à vivre en extérieur sans pouvoir se laver correctement. Il avait honte de se trouver ainsi dans un endroit si propre.

Pendant qu'il songeait en silence à tout ceci, Hermione était partie dans la cuisine et s'affairait.

\- Vous pouvez me rejoindre. Je suis dans la cuisine. lui cria Hermione.

Il la rejoignit : la cuisine était également une belle pièce, bien aménagée, avec tout le matériel moderne nécessaire. Hermione avait mis le lait et le chocolat à chauffer dans une casserole et s'activait à sortir un gâteau, apparemment fait maison, d'une boite en plastique. Une bonne odeur se répandait dans la cuisine, tandis que Hermione sortait les bols et les cuillères.

\- Venez, on va emmener tout ça à la salle à manger.

Elle installa les couverts, coupa le gâteau en tranches et alla chercher le lait au chocolat.

\- Installez-vous et servez-vous en gâteau", lui dit-elle alors qu'elle lui servait le chocolat fumant.

Il prit une tranche de gâteau, mais alors qu'il mordait dedans, s'en fut trop, et il éclata en sanglots…

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?, s'exclama Hermione affolée. Ça ne va pas ?

Elle vint à côté de lui et spontanément, lui passa un bras autour de l'épaule.

\- Ce … Ce n'est rien… C'est juste… l'émotion… Ca… va passer…Je suis si touché que vous m'ayez invité ici… et ça fait si longtemps, si longtemps que quelqu'un …

\- Ron, voyons, ne pleurez pas aujourd'hui, pas de larmes, c'est Noël, et puis ce n'est pas à vous d'être reconnaissant, c'est à moi d'avoir honte, de ne pas vous avoir accueilli plus tôt ici et avoir attendu Noël pour le faire !

\- Non, ne dites pas ça, c'est très généreux ce que vous avez fait, peu de personnes l'auraient fait …

\- Allons, assez de bavardages, vous allez finir votre chocolat, et ensuite vous pourrez aller faire un brin de toilette… enfin… si vous le désirez ?; dit—elle prudemment.

\- Si je désire me laver ?! C'est mon rêve ! dit-il d'un air ravi et enchanté.

Et son air fit éclater de rire Hermione, ce qui fit rire aussi Ron. L'atmosphère se détendit ainsi et ils terminèrent leur chocolat dans la bonne humeur.

Ron voulut alors débarrasser son bol : trois ans dans la rue n'avaient pas suffi à lui faire perdre totalement ses bonnes manières et elles revenaient vite.

\- Non, laissez, je le ferai après, pour l'instant, je vais vous montrer la salle de bains et je vous prêterai des affaires de mon mari pour vous habiller.

\- De votre mari ?!" dit Ron avec stupéfaction et émotion. Dans sa tête tout tourbillonna soudain avec rapidité… Elle était donc mariée ! Et elle ne lui avait rien dit ! Peut-être le mari allait-il arriver d'ici quelques minutes ?

\- Enfin, de mon ex-mari, dit-elle en grimaçant, nous avons divorcé i ans…Mais il a laissé quelques affaires qu'il n'a pas daigné venir rechercher …

Ron se sentit soulagé il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'aurait pas imaginé passer le réveillon de Noël à tenir la chandelle entre je ne sais quel mari et sa femme ayant recueilli un pauvre clochard dans sa trop grande générosité. Il aurait mieux aimé retourner dans la rue…

Elle le guida jusqu'en haut des escaliers.

\- Les toilettes sont en face à gauche.

Puis elle lui montra la salle de bains, qu'il trouva luxueuse. Une gigantesque baignoire régnait au fond de la salle de bain, une cabine de douche se trouvait sur le côté droit et 2 lavabos contre le mur d'en face.

Hermione ouvrit l'armoire située à côté de la douche et en sortit un gant de toilette et 2 serviettes blanches, une petite et un drap de bain gigantesque. Puis, elle alla vers la baignoire et ouvrit le robinet, passant la main sous l'eau, elle vérifia la température, et ferma le bouchon.

\- Vous la règlerez à votre goût si la température ne vous convient pas

Elle prit alors une bouteille de bain moussant et en versa un peu dans l'eau.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le mur et alluma un petit radiateur soufflant qui y était fixé. Le ronronnement doux et apaisant se propagea dans la pièce et une douce chaleur emplit la pièce.

\- Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligée, avec le froid qu'il faisait dehors …

\- T-t-t! Je veux que vous profitiez de ce moment pour vous détendre et vous reposez. Prenez le temps qu'il faut. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, appelez. Ça ira ?

\- C'est bien plus qu'il n'en faut !

\- Alors je vous laisse ! Je vais préparer le dîner…

Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Quand il fut sûr qu'elle était partie, il poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise dans cet appartement, il n'avait plus l'habitude. Il décida néanmoins de faire ce qu'elle avait dit, à savoir se détendre et surtout se laver.

Il ôta tous ses habits sales et entra prudemment dans la baignoire. La mousse était abondante et odorante, la chaleur presque brûlante. Il s'allongea dans l'immense baignoire et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ses muscles jusque-là engourdis par le froid se détendirent tous et il se sentit bien. Pour cette soirée, il aurait un bon repas et une endroit où ce réchauffer, grâce à Hermione :

"Quelle charmante jeune femme ! Comme elle est gentille de m'accueillir, elle me connaît si peu pourtant." pensa-t-il. "Mais comme elle a l'air seule et triste. Et déjà divorcée ! Elle est pourtant si jeune, trente ans, trente-cinq peut-être …"

Sur ces pensées qui le berçaient, il s'endormit pendant une bonne demi-heure puis se réveilla alors Hermione l'appelait par la porte - elle s'inquiétait car elle trouvait que le temps passait et n'entendait pas de bruit.

\- Ron, ça va bien ? Tout va comme vous voulez ?

\- Oui, merci, je me reposais.

\- Oh très bien, prenez le temps qu'il faut, je vous laisse...

Ron était maintenant tout à fait réveillé et en forme. L'eau était tiède maintenant et il avait retrouvé son énergie. Il attrapa la bouteille de gel douche qu'Hermione avait mise à sa disposition et commença à se laver énergiquement. Pas un endroit n'échappa à son récurage frénétique. Il récura avec le gant de toilette tant et si fort que sa peau devint rouge. Puis il passa à ses cheveux, qu'il lava trois fois au moins, en les rinçant à chaque fois avec de l'eau propre.

Quand il eut finit, il se rinça abondamment pendant que l'eau de la baignoire se vidait puis il sortit, attrapa la grande serviette blanche et s'essuya méthodiquement. Le regain d'énergie avait provoqué en lui une nouvelle vigueur, lui qui se sentait si las et fatigué avant. Il se regarda dans le miroir et constata que ses longs cheveux et surtout sa barbe ne l'avantageaient pas et le vieillissaient mais que la vie en plein air l'avait nettement musclé, pas un gramme de graisse superflu. Il n'avait pas à rougir de son corps.

Il passa alors la tête hors de la porte et appela :

\- Hermione ! Hermione !

Un silence quelques secondes, puis venant d'en bas :

\- Oui ?

\- Auriez-vous un rasoir ?

\- Oui, j'ai ça, j'arrive ! cria-t-elle d'en bas.

Il l'entendit arriver.

\- C'est dans la salle de bains, il faut que je rentre, s'il vous plait. dit-elle alors qu'il venait de fermer la porte.

Il passa vite le drap de bain autour de sa taille, ouvrit, gêné et quand elle le vit avec sa serviette qui couvrait le bas de son corps, son torse musclé et puissant, elle se sentit rougir…

\- C'est dans l'armoire… murmura-t-elle. Ce sont les miens mais ils devraient aller. Pour la mousse, c'est pareil, je n'ai que la mienne. Il faudra vous en contenter.

\- Ce sera très bien, je vous remercie.

\- Ah, au fait, vos habits sont prêts, il sont dans la chambre, à votre droite en sortant, sur le lit.

Ron se rasa rapidement. La mousse qui était sensée convenir à une femme avait une odeur de fruits rouges artificielle mais peut lui importait. Le rasage finit, il se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir : cette fois son apparence était nettement plus acceptable. Il avait retrouvé son apparence d'un homme de 40 ans. Ses cheveux humides ondulaient et leur couleur rousse vive éclaircie par le soleil de l'été précédent était même séduisante. Avant d'être à la rue, il avait les cheveux très courts et s'était toujours coiffé ainsi, mais finalement…

Il sortit de la salle de bains après avoir vérifié que tout était en ordre, et passa dans la chambre, toujours vêtu de la serviette. Sur le lit, il trouva un slip, des chaussettes, une chemise blanche un pantalon et une veste noirs. Ils étaient un peu étroits mais ça irait quand même, et puis il n'allait pas faire le difficile ! Il s'habilla et descendit. Il se sentait sûr de lui à présent : ce n'était plus le même homme…Il revivait.


	5. Chap 5

_**Merci à tous les reviewers "habitués" qui me suivent et bienvenue également aux nouveaux lecteurs toujours plus nombreux qui me suivent : ça me fait énormément plaisir !**_

xxx

Dans la cuisine, Ron arriva derrière Hermione qui s'affairait.

\- Vous vous sentez mieux ? demanda-elle joyeusement

\- Oh oui ! J'ai dormi une demi-heure et vous m'avez réveillé !

\- Je suis désolée! J'aurais dû vous laisser dans les bras de Morphée.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

Hermione se retourna :

\- Oui, je…

Quand elle vit Ron, le souffle lui manqua : ce fut presque un choc. Il était si beau à présent devant elle, si élégant, qu'elle ne le reconnut pas immédiatement et lui fallut une fraction de seconde pour réagir. Un air de stupéfaction se dessina sur son visage.

\- Surprise ?! demanda Ron avec un air amusé.

\- Si je vous croisais dans la rue, je serais incapable de vous reconnaître !

\- Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ?

\- Eh bien, je…

\- Je vous fais marcher ! Laissez-moi vous aider. J'ai laissé mes affaires sales dans la salle de bains, je pense qu'il faudra deux ou trois passages à la machine pour tout ravoir !

\- Je m'occuperai de ça tout à l'heure. dit Hermione qui commençait à se remettre de sa surprise. Tenez, emmenez ça sur la table, dit-elle pour se donner une contenance. Elle lui tendit un plat où se trouvait bien présentés des tomates, et autres crudités, du saumon fumé, et des tas d'autres bonnes choses qui semblaient très appétissantes et qui donnèrent faim à Ron…

\- Tout est prêt, le chapon est au four ; nous pouvons prendre l'apéritif, dit Hermione joyeusement.

\- Dites-moi juste une chose, Hermione : si je n'avais pas été là, vous auriez vraiment passé le réveillon toute seule ? demanda Ron curieux.

\- Oui…

\- Vous n'avez pas de famille ?

\- Mes parents habitent trop loin, en Australie, et je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'être avec mes amis, aussi bizarre que ça puisse sembler… Depuis mon divorce, ils me… enfin, ils veulent absolument me caser avec quelqu'un et me présentent sans arrêt des personnes alors que je n'en ai pas envie… Enfin, ça part d'une bonne intention ! ajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Puis sérieusement :

\- A mon tour de vous poser une question… Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé à la rue ?

Silence quelques secondes.

\- Comme beaucoup de personnes : licencié, plus d'indemnités, plus de logement, plus présentable donc plus de job, et puis à la fin, on n'ose plus, dit-il d'une traite. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vous tende une main, comme vous ce soir ! Merci encore Hermione !

\- Buvons, coupa-t-elle joyeusement pour mettre fin à la réponse qui l'embarrassait.

Et elle essaya de déboucher le champagne, maladroitement, en vain. Il tendit la main, comme elle n'y arrivait pas et déboucha la bouteille à sa place, sans aucun effort, puis versa avec dextérité le vin dans les 2 coupes.

\- Joyeux Noël, Ron !

\- Joyeux Noël, Hermione…

Au moment où ils allaient trinquer, la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Hermione regarda Ron :

\- Qui ça peut être, je n'attends personne !

\- Le père Noël ? demanda Ron le plus sérieusement du monde.

Hermione le regarda avec une moue d'interrogation…Elle alla ouvrir la porte et …

\- Surprise !

Harry et Ginny se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'un tenait une bouteille de champagne, l'autre un bouquet de fleurs.

\- Joyeux Noël !

\- On s'est dit que tu devais t'ennuyer ferme toute seule et on est venus t'apporter un peu de réconfort !

\- Merci ! dit Hermione un peu gênée mais avec le sourire, mais je ne suis pas toute seule, dit-elle en baissant la voix et en désignant le canapé, où Ron était assis et les regardait.

\- Oh ! Ca y est ! s'exclama Ginny, tu t'es enfin trouvée un chevalier servant ?!

Et elle alla vers lui, stupéfait et rougissant.

\- Bonjour ! Je suis Ginny, la meilleure ami de Hermione, et voici Harry mon fiancé ! J'espère que vous prenez bien soin de Hermione parce que c'est une fille super - géniale et je vous tuerai si jamais vous la faites souffrir ! Je…

\- Ginny… Ginny ! appela Hermione plus fort, comme Ginny continuait son babillage…

\- Oui ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, c'est juste un ami, OK ? Ron, Ginny, Ginny, Ron …présenta-t-elle.

\- Un homme aussi beau que Ron, tu le laisserais filer, tu te moques de moi, il est beau comme Apollon !

\- Ginny, je t'assure que ce n'est pas mon petit ami…

\- Alors il est libre ? dit-elle d'un ton espiègle en passant son bras autour de Ron de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?! hurla Harry.

\- Je plaisante voyons, mon chou, ne sois pas si jaloux ! reprocha Ginny. Vous étiez en train de boire l'apéro, je me trompe, alors on s'invite ?! Ça ne te gêne pas ?

\- Eh bien non, vous pouvez même rester réveillonner si vous voulez, il y a assez pour quatre. A moins que ça ne vous gêne, Ron ?

\- Pas le moins du monde !

Ron était étourdit par tant de remue-ménage et il s'étonna même en son for intérieur que ces deux-là si remuants soient les amis de Hermione, si calme et réservée.

Ils passèrent toute la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, riant dans une ambiance bonne enfant, et Ginny et Harry ne se doutant pas qu'il y avait à peine quelques heures, Ron était SDF.

En effet, il étonna même Hermione par sa culture, connaissant littérature, peinture, musique.

Un moment Ginny en arriva à la question que Hermione voulait éviter :

\- Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

\- Je …

Avant que Ron ait eu le temps de répondre, Hermione le coupa :

\- Il est à la recherche d'un emploi ! D'ailleurs, j'y pense, tu ne cherchais pas un aide pour t'aider à la librairie pendant les vacances ?

\- Si ! Et même mieux, dans deux semaines, une de mes employés déménage, et je cherche quelqu'un. Ça t'intéresse Ron ? Tu m'as l'air de convenir tout à fait à ce travail ?! Tu feras un mois d'essai et si ça va, je te garde. Tu commencerais dans une semaine, ça te va ?

Ron resta estomaqué : en moins d'une demi-journée il venait de retrouver un travail...

xxx

\- Bonne nuit, bon retour !

\- A la prochaine !

Il était 4 heures du matin quand Ginny et Harry repartirent.

\- Ouf, je suis crevée, moi. Je ferai la vaisselle demain ! Alors, vous êtes content, vous avez un travail ?

\- Je n'en reviens pas et tout ça grâce à vous !

\- Il ne faut pas exagérer ! Allez, on va se coucher, je vais vous préparer des draps dans la chambre d'amis. Venez !

\- Mais non, il n'était pas question que je reste dormir ici, vous vous rappelez, je venais juste manger, je vais repartir maintenant.

\- Vous plaisantez j'espère, vous n'allez pas repartir à cette heure et dormir dans le froid du parc alors que j'ai une chambre d'ami, avec un lit qui ne sert pas ?! Vous allez rester, il n'y a pas à discuter !

Dans la chambre, Hermione alluma une lampe de chevet et sortit les draps de l'armoire. Ron l'aida à faire le lit.

\- Voilà, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je suis dans la chambre à votre droite. Bonne nuit.

\- Hermione ?

Elle se retourna, interrogative.

\- Merci pour tout … dit-il avec gratitude.

\- De rien. Bonne nuit. répondit-elle doucement.

\- Bonne nuit.

Ron ferma la porte de sa chambre, se déshabilla et se coucha dans les draps propres et frais et le lit moelleux : Hermione avait eu le bon sens de couper le chauffage de sorte qu'il n'eut pas à souffrir de la différence de température dont il avait l'habitude dehors. Il s'endormit aussitôt...


	6. Chap 6

_**Avant-dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**_

xxx

Le lendemain, quand Ron se réveilla, il ne savait d'abord pas où il était puis il se souvint.

Il se leva, passa son pantalon et ouvrit la porte. Hermione dormait-elle encore? Il descendit mais n'entendit aucun bruit. Pattenrond se frotta à ses jambes et miaula quand il entra dans la cuisine.

\- Chut ! lui murmura Ron lui accordant prudemment une gratouille amicale sur le haut de la tête.

Il décida de préparer le petit déjeuner, mais il ne savait pas ce que prenait Hermione : il se décida pour du thé, des toasts à la confiture et du jus de fruit qu'il trouva en fouillant dans les placards et le frigo.

Il regarda l'heure : 11h04. Fallait-il la réveiller ou pas ?

Il opta d'abord pour la 2ème solution mais se ravisa : il aurait préparé le petit déjeuner pour rien. Donc il mit le tout sur un plateau et le monta à la chambre de Hermione.

Il toqua mais il n'y eut aucun bruit en réponse. Il poussa doucement la porte d'une main et entra.

Hermione était allongée dans son lit, immobile, les draps repoussés vers la taille, les épaules nues juste couvertes des bretelles de sa nuisette.

Il appela doucement :

\- Hermione !

Celle-ci bougea doucement puis sursauta et se releva d'un coup.

\- Qui est là ? gémit-elle effrayée

\- Du calme, ce n'est que moi, Ron !

\- Oh, Ron ! J'avais oublié ! Mais que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il est onze heures passés, Belle au bois dormant. Je vous amène le petit déjeuner.

\- Oh comme c'est gentil ! Merci beaucoup ! J'adore prendre le petit déjeuner au lit! Et ça fait si longtemps … dit-elle avec un grand sourire nostalgique.

\- Eh bien profitez-en !

\- Et vous, avez-vous déjeuné ? Servez-vous dans la cuisine, prenez ce qui vous plait !

\- Très bien, j'y vais de ce pas.

Il la laissa tranquille et sortit en souriant.

Hermione descendit une bonne demi-heure plus tard avec son plateau, lavée et habillée.

Ron avait largement eu le temps de petit-déjeuner et de commencer la vaisselle.

\- Ron, j'y pense, jusqu'à ce que vous ayez votre première paye, vous pouvez rester ici, ça ne me gêne pas, il y a de la place. Je vous avancerai aussi de l'argent pour vous habiller un minimum, et vous me rembourserez plus tard, qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Je … Je ne veux pas vous déranger, Hermione !

\- Il faudra bien trouver une solution, et celle-ci me semble la plus simple et la plus pratique. Pas de discussion !

Ron n'osa pas s'opposer, il savait qu'Hermione avait raison, il dépendrait forcément d'elle tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu son premier salaire. Hermione changea heureusement volontairement de sujet

\- Si vous désirez reprendre une douche, ne vous gênez surtout pas : avec la cigarette de Harry, ce n'est pas très agréable. Si vous le désirez, je vais vous redonner des vêtements dans lesquels vous serez plus à l'aise ?

\- Volontiers, je me sentirai mieux.

Elle lui trouva un survêtement, un T-shirt et un pull à peu près de sa taille - un peu trop serrés car son ex-mari Drago, était plutôt gringalet comparé à Ron - et il se rendit à la salle de bain.

Il ne désirait pas passer autant de temps qu'hier dans la salle de bains, simplement se mettre en forme et retirer les odeurs de cigarette.

Il se lava rapidement puis s'essuya, s'habilla et redescendit dans la cuisine pour aider Hermione à tout ranger…

xxx

Les jours qui suivirent, Ron apprit rapidement à retrouver une vie normale et à prendre ses repères dans l'appartement d'Hermione.

Il adorait par-dessus tout passer du temps à se laver à tel point que Hermione lui fit remarquer qu'il y passait plus de temps qu'elle.

\- J'ai passé tellement de temps sans pouvoir me laver régulièrement que maintenant j'en apprécie chaque moment ! se justifia-t-il en riant.

Hermione lui coupa aussi les cheveux - pas trop courts - afin qu'il soit présentable pour son nouveau job.

Il aidait Hermione au ménage, aux courses, car Hermione avait des jours de congé jusqu'au 2 janvier.

Il bricolait aussi et lui répara un volet cassé, un robinet qui fuyait, lui refit quelques peintures, malgré les protestations de Hermione arguant qu'elle ne l'avait pas accueilli pour qu'il fasse les corvées.

\- Mais si ça me fait plaisir ...! protestait Ron.

Il protestait tant et si bien qu'elle le laissait faire…

Hermione revivait également car elle n'était plus seule à broyer du noir, elle faisait goûter à Ron de bons petits plats, ils faisaient des promenades dans le parc, et faisaient des sorties avec Ginny et Harry.

Lors d'une de ces sorties, Harry et Ron s'étaient éclipsés pour aller chercher des cafés bien chauds aux filles, et Ginny en profita pour questionner Hermione :

\- Alors, ça y est, vous êtes ensemble avec Ron, non ?

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, non, nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

\- Mais il habite chez toi non ?! C'est bien ce que j'ai compris ?!

\- Oui, mais …

\- Mais quoi, vous habitez ensemble, donc c'est forcément que vous êtes ensemble, non ?! Ou alors, il est gay ?!

\- Ginny ! N'importe quoi ! Protesta Hermione en riant : Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir, tu jures d'abord que tu ne répéteras rien !

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer…

\- Bon, en fait j'ai accueilli Ron chez moi, parce qu'il vivait dans la rue…

\- Quoi ? C'est une blague ?! hurla Ginny

\- Pas si fort! Ron était SDF, je l'ai rencontré en mangeant dans le parc l'été dernier. On a sympathisé et voilà, je lui ai proposé de venir s'installer le temps qu'il trouve un boulot, vu qu'il y a deux chambres chez moi…

\- Mais c'est pas possible, ce mec est beau comme un dieu, il est cultivé, il pouvait pas être clodo… Ginny était estomaquée.

\- C'est la vérité : il était très content que tu lui proposes ce travail, il en a vraiment besoin, tu sais. Tu acceptes toujours ?

\- Oui…Oui bien sûr, mais ça alors, j'en reviens pas …

\- Pas un mot, hein ?!

\- Pas de problème, je tiendrai ma langue, mais je ne fais pas de favoritisme : il fera quand même une période d'essai, comme les autres, OK ?

xxx

Une semaine plus tard, Ron commença son travail à la librairie de Ginny : le soir même, Hermione vint voir comment ça s'était passé et rechercher Ron en voiture car la librairie était à l'autre bout de la ville.

\- Impeccable ! assura Ginny, pendant que Ron finissait de ranger un arrivage. Il a la tchatche avec les clients, il les conseille bien, et en plus, il a l'art de vendre. Je le garde ! Pas besoin d'essai plus long !

\- Tant mieux !

\- Maintenant qu'il a un boulot, il ne va pas continuer à habiter chez toi ?

\- Attends au moins qu'il ait son premier salaire…

\- Je sens, ma petite Hermione, que tu n'es pas prête à le laisser partir.

\- Si mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais il est … enfin c'est un gentil garçon, il est de bonne compagnie…

\- Hermione, ma fille, tu es en train de tomber amoureuse… Et tu n'as pas tort : tu sais que moi, j'analyse les intentions d'un mec au premier coup d'œil, eh bien ce mec il est en or, je te le dis : garde le !

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse, Ginny !

\- Tu l'es déjà, mais tu ne le sais pas encore!


	7. Chap 7

_**Fin de cette fic, mais dès demain, je continue à rapatrier une nouvelle fic ici, toujours du Ron et Hermione bien sûr : soyez au rendez-vous !**_

xxx

Le travail de Ron donnait toute satisfaction. A la fin du mois de janvier, il reçut son premier salaire. Il rayonnait de bonheur. Hermione quant à elle était triste car elle était persuadée qu'à présent il voudrait partir et se trouver un appartement.

\- On va fêter ça, je vous paye le restaurant, ce soir, Hermione, dit Ron en rentrant.

\- Mais …

\- Pas de mais, je vous invite, ça ne se refuse pas. Mettez votre plus belle robe ! Vous aimez les restaurants italiens ?

\- J'adore ça, mais…

\- Pas de mais, j'ai dit !

Elle s'exécuta, mais sentit qu'il reprenait son indépendance et sa liberté…

xxx

Au restaurant, ils commandèrent des tagliatelles au saumon avec un vin rosé et au dessert, une crème glacée.

Hermione restait triste malgré les babillages de Ron qui lui racontait les anecdotes de la librairie et comment Ginny en voulant attraper un livre sur un haut rayonnage l'avait fait tomber sur la tête d'un vieux monsieur indigné …

\- Qu'y a-t-il Hermione ? Je vous sens triste depuis ce soir, ça ne va pas ?

\- Si, si…dit-elle d'un ton peu convaincant

\- Bon si vous le dites…

Ron n'insista pas.

\- Dites-moi Ron, maintenant que vous gagnez votre vie, vous allez chercher un appartement ailleurs?

\- Oh, je vois, dit Ron comprenant soudain, les yeux écarquillés, je deviens envahissant, c'est ça, je m'en rends compte, je vous serez éternellement reconnaissant de m'avoir accueilli chez vous, mais c'est vrai qu'il est temps maintenant que …

\- Oh, non ! Ce n'est pas ça, bien au contraire ! Depuis que vous êtes chez moi, je me sens revivre, depuis mon divorce, je ne sortais plus, je ne souriais plus, je me sentais tout le temps triste, depuis que vous êtes là, même depuis que je vous ai rencontré dans le parc, je me sens revivre. Je voudrais que vous puissiez rester mais c'est impossible…

\- Vous voudriez que je reste ? Moi ? Mais ce serait avec plaisir : en contrepartie, je vous payerez tout simplement un loyer et le prix des courses, et je pourrais bricoler.

\- Vraiment ? Vous aimeriez rester ?

\- Oui, rien ne me ferait autant plaisir, moi aussi, je me suis habitué à vous…

Ils se sourirent...Ron regardait Hermione avec un regard enveloppant, Hermione rougit.

\- Il est temps de payer l'addition, après tout, je travaille demain ! coupa Ron.

xxx

En entrant dans l'immeuble, tout était silencieux. Hermione essaya d'allumer mais l'ampoule du couloir était grillée. Pendant que Hermione essayait de trouver le trou de sa serrure à tâtons, Ron la regardait dans la légère clarté projetée par les lumières de la rue.

\- Zut, je ne trouve pas le trou, vous pourriez m'aider ? demanda-t-elle en chuchotant et en levant les yeux vers Ron.

Ce chuchotement ravit Ron qui resta à la regarder, charmé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron ?

\- Vous êtes très belle, vous savez ? murmura-t-il, légèrement grisé par les quelques verres de vin qu'il avait bu et surtout par le doux parfum floral émanant d'Hermione.

Il la sentit plus qu'il ne la vit rougir dans l'obscurité. Elle tourna la tête et tremblante, réussit enfin à trouver la serrure, tourna rapidement la clé et ouvrit la porte, elle alluma la petite lampe sur la table d'entrée.

Ron suivit derrière : maudissant dans sa tête, il rageait de ne savoir s'y prendre pour lui déclarer son amour.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, il décida de se lancer, et alors qu'elle venait de poser son manteau, il lui attrapa le poignet :

\- Hermione ?

\- Quoi ? dit celle-ci vivement, sur la défensive.

\- Hermione, écoutez-moi ! Vous me plaisez beaucoup, je vous aime…

\- Non …

\- Si ! Je vous aime, Hermione ! Dites-moi que vous m'aimez aussi, que je ne suis pas seulement le clochard de la rue que vous avez recueilli… Dites-le, rassurez moi !

Il l'attira à lui et la serra dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, et elle pouvait sentir les effluves de son corps. Elle aimait sa force, sa douceur…

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, et il comprit qu'il devait faire le premier pas, parce qu'elle n'oserait pas. Il pencha son visage et l'embrassa doucement, ses lèvres effleurant les siennes. Il la regarda à nouveau, puis voyant qu'elle était consentante, il s'enhardit, resserra ses bras autour d'elle, et pencha à nouveau sa tête pour un autre baiser. Cette fois, sa langue frôla doucement ses lèvres et sans la forcer, il l'amena à ouvrir sa bouche. Hermione se laissa aller. Son cœur battait la chamade lorsque la langue de Ron entra dans sa bouche et joua avec sa propre langue. Il avait un goût de miel, légèrement épicé. Ron abandonna ses lèvres et la regarda à nouveau. Il sentait le désir monter en lui comme une vague grandissante. Hermione, se sentait faible, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la soutenir si bien que ce fut lui qu'il la porta jusqu'à son lit, dans sa chambre, où ils consommèrent leur union toute fraîche, avec une passion aussi ardente et longue que les quelques années qu'ils avaient passées tous les deux sans contact charnel. Elle s 'étonna par son abandon et le plaisir ressenti, et il l'étonna par sa grande maitrise et son savoir-faire en la matière …

xxx

Le lendemain, ce furent les miaulements de protestation et de faim de Pattenrond assis au pied du lit qui les tirèrent du sommeil : les longs cheveux châtains d'Hermione mélangés à ceux cuivrés du beau rouquin… Ron n'aurait pas besoin de chercher un appartement, il avait trouvé sa place auprès d'Hermione : comme s'ils avaient vécu ensemble depuis des années ou qu'ils s'étaient connus dans une autre dimension, leur nouvelle vie à deux commença ce jour, dans un parfait bonheur…

FIN


End file.
